1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a voltage converter circuit. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device. Still further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power source circuit is used for generating a power source voltage of a semiconductor device such as a processor.
The power source circuit is provided with a voltage converter circuit such as a charge pump.
The voltage converter circuit includes a plurality of voltage conversion blocks composed of, for example, transistors and capacitors, and converts a voltage by converting an input potential in accordance with a clock signal.
Examples of a transistor in the voltage converter circuit include a transistor using silicon semiconductor for a channel formation region, and a transistor using a metal oxide semiconductor for a channel formation region. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a voltage converter circuit in which a metal oxide semiconductor is used for a channel formation region of a transistor.